


Midnight Love

by lesbianchloeprice



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Self-Indulgent, jesse is mentioned but isn't actually there, just some lesbians and their baby, pregnancy fluff, slight angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchloeprice/pseuds/lesbianchloeprice
Summary: “Ellie,” she said, voice still breathless, but when Ellie looked at her she was surprised to see that Dina’s eyes were wide with wonder, not fear. “Ellie, I think the baby’s kicking.” Ellie sat frozen, still perched on the edge of the bed like she was about to take off.“The baby… The baby’s doing what?” Ellie stammered, and before she knew what was happening Dina was pulling her close, pressing Ellie’s palm to her stomach and, oh. It took a moment for Ellie to register what was happening, the soft fluttering she felt against her hand, something unlike anything she’d ever felt before. “Wow,” was all she could muster, voice soft, and when she looked at Dina her heart nearly stopped.-OR-Pure self indulgent pregnancy fluff because our girls deserve to be happy
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 259





	Midnight Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to publish this but my friends talked me into it, I just really needed to write some happy times with my girls because, well, the game kind of killed me.

The doctors estimated that Dina was around five months into her pregnancy, give or take, and Ellie was absolutely enamored. Patrols were a thing of the past as Ellie and Dina spent their days together planning their future. Maria had just told them about an old farmhouse a few miles outside of Jackson that was still liveable for the most part, if you could ignore the leaking roof and dilapidated furniture, but that was nothing they couldn’t fix; and needless to say, they agreed. Before they knew it a small group had volunteered to fix the place up for them; a handful of teenage boys repairing the roof, a small group of adults cleaning every corner of the home, and finally a team to move in the heavy furniture. The whole of Jackson had been overwhelmingly supportive, but Jesse’s parents struggled with the news--less than a year had passed since they buried their only child, and it didn’t take a genius to know that they felt like they were losing Dina and the baby, too. 

However, a few dozen promises and reassurances later and the two were officially moving in. It was so surreal, leaving Jackson to start a life with Dina, their little baby growing inside of her. It took awhile for Ellie to be able to think of the baby as  _ theirs,  _ as  _ hers;  _ it felt like she was stealing something from Jesse, that she was overstepping, but now it came as natural as breathing. Nothing would minimize Jesse’s role as the baby’s father, the little spud would grow up knowing everything about their dad, but Ellie knew in her heart that this child was just as much hers as Jesse or Dina. 

Moving into the farmhouse was a process, to say the least, and it took a few weeks before they were finally settled and  _ alone.  _ Starting a life here was a little more daunting than they had initially thought, something they realized when they were trying to fix the plumbing, figure out the well system, hook up generators, and actually get a garden planted; but so many people from Jackson volunteered their time and work to help, and Ellie didn’t know if she’d ever be able to express how grateful she was for that.

Though grateful as she and Dina were, neither could deny how relieved they were when everyone finally went home. The plumbing was up and going, an emergency generator was all hooked up and raring to go should they need it, and Ellie felt like she was actually getting a hang of this whole well water thing. Dina, on the other hand, struggled with maintaining the garden  _ (“Do I have a black fucking thumb, Ellie? How is it so hard to keep these stupid vegetables alive!) _ , but all around things were really starting to come together. It was hard to remember the good parts of Seattle what with all the bad weighing it down, but the weeks they spent traveling and most of that first day were memories Ellie held dear. It was the first time she realized how much she loved Dina. It was where she learned of her girlfriend’s long-held dreams of one day owning a farmhouse; but more specifically, owning one with  _ Ellie.  _ After all the shit they’d been through together, Ellie was glad she could at least give her this. 

It had been a long day of work, and both women were sprawled out on their bed, Dina curled into Ellie’s side while Ellie stroked her hair. Dina hummed contentedly, snuggling closer to her girlfriend with one hand resting on her growing bump. “I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Dina said with a breathless chuckle. “Are we crazy, Ellie?” 

Ellie grinned, turning her head to plant a soft kiss to the top of Dina’s head. “Probably,” she mused, voice low. 

A comfortable silence settled over them, until suddenly, “Holy fuck, El.” Dina’s body stiffened and Ellie immediately sat up, untangling herself from their embrace and reflexively reaching for the revolver she kept in the drawer next to their bed.

“What happened? Did you hear something?” Ellie was in the process of standing and making her way to the open window to survey the scene, but Dina’s hand shot out, wrapping around Ellie’s wrist and gently pulling her back down beside her. 

“Ellie,” she said, voice still breathless, but when Ellie looked at her she was surprised to see that Dina’s eyes were wide with wonder, not fear. “Ellie, I think the baby’s kicking.” Ellie sat frozen, still perched on the edge of the bed like she was about to take off. 

“The baby… The baby’s doing what?” Ellie stammered, and before she knew what was happening Dina was pulling her close, pressing Ellie’s palm to her stomach and,  _ oh.  _ It took a moment for Ellie to register what was happening, the soft fluttering she felt against her hand, something unlike anything she’d ever felt before. “Wow,” was all she could muster, voice soft, and when she looked at Dina her heart nearly stopped. 

Dina was sitting there, looking at Ellie with the most radiant smile she had ever seen. Ellie bit her lip, a shy smile of her own slowly forming on her face. “That’s fucking nuts,” Ellie said under her breath, absentmindedly tracing small circles over Dina’s stomach with her thumb. 

Dina snorted, “You’ve got a way with words.”

“Shut up!” Ellie looked down as her cheeks flushed, but Dina just laughed, gently reaching out and pulling her closer. Like magnets, the two were drawn together, sharing a kiss so gentle that the sheer tenderness of it could have made Ellie cry. Ellie’s hand never left Dina’s stomach, and when they broke apart they rested their foreheads together. 

They sat like that for a while, a comfortable silence spreading over the room, until Dina shifted to take both of Ellie’s hands in her own, lips quirked in a soft smile that nearly took Ellie’s breath away. It was amazing, really, how flustered she still got around her girlfriend. Though they’d been together for months now, and had been best friends for even longer, Ellie was still transported back to her shy, fifteen-year-old self, stuttering over her words whenever Dina smiled at her. At the time she hadn’t a clue why the girl made her so nervous, but looking back now it seemed painfully obvious. Ellie loved her, had loved her for a long, long time. It made her chest ache to think about how many years they wasted dancing around each other, both secretly pining yet too afraid to ruin their friendship to actually speak up. 

But that didn’t matter anymore. The past was in the past and now Dina was here, with  _ Ellie,  _ sitting right in front of her with the most beautiful fucking smile she’d ever seen. If she were being honest, Ellie didn’t think she’d ever understand why Dina chose to be with her. The girl could have had the pick of the town; there was certainly no shortage of bachelors seeking her attention. There were plenty of good men that would treat her right. Plenty of men who weren’t broken, at least not like Ellie was. There had been more times than she could count where, while doubled over in the middle of a panic attack, or waking in the middle of the night with tears in her eyes and a scream in her throat, or nearly collapsing under the weight of pure grief that threatened to crush her where Ellie wanted to grab Dina, shake her by the shoulders and ask her why she was even here. But even then, she knew Dina would just smile and kiss her and whisper reassurances that make Ellie feel better in a way no one else could. 

If Ellie were to be  _ really _ honest, she didn’t fucking deserve any of it. 

A gentle hand cupping her cheek brought Ellie out of her thoughts, and she shut her eyes, placing her hand on top of Dina’s with a sigh. “You still with me?” Dina asked softly, to which Ellie hummed in confirmation.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s just…” Before Ellie could continue, Dina’s eyes widened as she moved her hand to rest on her stomach.

“The baby’s kicking again,” Dina explained quickly. A beat of silence, and then, “Babe, I think they’re responding to you.” 

Ellie paused, taken aback.

“What do you mean, responding to me?” But instead of answering Dina just smiled, grabbing both of Ellie’s hands and placing them on her stomach again.

“Sing something,” Dina implored. When Ellie furrowed her brows in confusion, Dina nudged her with her shoulder, smiling slyly. “Just humor me, okay?” 

With a sigh of resignation, Ellie sat up straighter, though Dina ensured that her hands didn’t stray from her stomach. “You’re the worst,” Ellie grumbled while Dina just grinned, shrugging her shoulders and waiting for Ellie to continue.Eventually Ellie conceded, and with an unsteady voice began to sing the melody that she could never seem to forget.

_ “If I ever were to lose you…”  _

Throughout the song Ellie marveled over the feeling of fluttering kicks against Dina’s stomach, growing stronger the longer she sang, and eventually Ellie had to stop, unable to continue. She couldn’t finish the song (she never could), but this time her throat was thick with emotion for other reasons entirely. When she looked up at Dina she found that her feelings were mirrored on her girlfriend’s face, Dina’s eyes shining with unshed tears.

“I told you,” she eventually murmured, and Ellie couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up from her chest, though it almost sounded like a sob. “I think our baby likes you.” 

_ Our baby.  _ Ellie didn’t think she’d ever get tired of hearing that. Readjusting herself, she leaned forward, brushing her lips against the exposed skin of Dina’s stomach. It was a whisper of a kiss that left goosebumps in its wake, and Dina ran her hands through Ellie’s hair. They stayed like that for a while, Ellie resting her cheek against Dina’s bump while her girlfriend stroked her hair, gently unraveling all of the tangles that had formed during the day. Eventually both women grew tired, and when Dina yawned loudly, Ellie crawled up next to her, pulling the blankets over them in one swift motion.

Sometimes Ellie was convinced that they were made for each other--how else could anyone explain how perfectly their bodies fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle? Dina’s back was pressed into Ellie’s front while Ellie’s arm was draped over her, her hand resting protectively on Dina’s stomach; and when Ellie pressed her lips to the back of Dina’s neck with a whispered  _ I love you, _ Dina knew she wasn’t the only person she was talking to.


End file.
